The present invention is applicable to any system that uses cable connections between different electrical devices, like network equipment, e.g. for mobile phone testing, patch bays for data networks, and audio/video cabling in television studios or on stages for connecting music instruments and effect devices or the like. Nevertheless, the present invention will mainly be described in combination with measurement devices like, e.g. oscilloscopes and network testers.
There are a variety of applications where complex test installations have to be built up e.g. by a service technician. On example of such an application is the development and commissioning of mobile network equipment, e.g. for mobile phone networks. In such installations a multitude of cables have to be connected between the mobile network equipment and a plurality of measurement and analysis devices. Furthermore, in an already installed system it can be useful to identify all installed cables and the respective cable characteristics.